tourettes_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Six
Jared Six (October 29, 1986) is the creator and the son of the Tourette's Guy. Height: 5' 11" (1.81 m) Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Things Jared Likes & Hates Things Jared Likes *The Garbage Disposal (but according to Danny, it sounds more like Chewbacca taking a shit!) *Telling his Dad and Grandpa that they both have to move their cars (Aw, shit!) *Saying the word "shit" (much to Danny's annoyance, as he specifically told him not to say that) *Movie Theater Butter Popcorn (he became overjoyed when Danny said they could have 2 for $5.00) *Telling Danny that he's not supposed to go back in there because it's for employees only (but Danny doesn't give a shit!) *Buying 30 cases of pickles *Telling Danny that he doesn't like Total cereal (but Danny thinks he's talking shit about it!) *Being shirtless (but Danny thinks he looks like 200 pounds of bird shit!) *Mistaking Tit-dirt for Mickey Mouse (much to Danny's annoyance) *Telling Danny when birds fly into the house (Holy shit!) *Telling Danny that he's gonna break everything in the whole house (but he's too pissed to give a shit!) *Throwing paper towels (but sometimes, they accidentally hit Danny in the dick, much to his annoyance) *Asking Danny if he wants some Twizzlers (much to his annoyance, especially if he doesn't want any) *Kneeing Danny right in the ass *Making some shit 'breakfast' for Danny (Even though Danny tells him to fuck off) *Watching WWE (Even though Danny tells him to go shave his sideburns) *Calling Danny a Drunk, imbred piece of crap *Acting all smartassish (much to Danny's dad's annoyance) *Telling Danny that Roy Sullivan got struck by lightning 7 times (Even though Danny thinks he's a dumbass) *Telling Danny's dad that Dr. Phil was in a porn movie (Even though Danny's dad calls him a big dick) *Telling Danny's dad that vegetarians are the strongest creatures on earth (Even though Danny's dad compares them to extinct dinosaurs) *Getting excited over popcorn that is 2 for $5.00 (Even though Danny tells him to calm down and not to get a big DICK) *Dressing up as Freddy Krueger just to scare Danny *Limp Bizkit *Asking Danny if he could google Limp Bizkit Things Jared Hates *Being Grounded (not because of his attitude, but simply because he disagreed with Danny that the garbage disposal sounds more like Chewbacca taking a shit) *Total Cereal (but Danny thinks he's talking shit about it) *Being told to calm down (and don't get a big dick in Danny's words) *Danny not googling Limp Bizkit Personality While having a semi-muscular build, he is very enthusiastic, but can become irate when Danny is around. For example, in one video, Danny thinks that the sound that the garbage disposal produces is similar to the Star Wars character Chewbacca "taking a shit". Jared disagreed on this observation, and after a moment of back-and-forth arguing, he told Danny to "shut up". After this, Danny had grounded him, not because Jared had retorted to his father with an attitude, but simply for him not agreeing with Danny that the garbage disposal had indeed sounded "like Chewbacca taking a shit". Trivia He is a fan of the band Limp Bizkit. Jared Six is a vegan. His zodiac sign is Scorpio (birthday: October 29th). Category:Danny's Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protaginists Category:Main characters Category:Scorpio